I Know What I'm Doing
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Maleficent investigates why Diaval chooses to remain human at night and gains a little more insight into his devotion. Implied Maleval.
**A/N: Just a little something that has been languishing in my files for far too long. The song is "Don't Give Up" from the movie _Goddess_ and the basic premise is based on some of the theories/pictures I've seen that show Diaval helping to care for Aurora. Anyways, hope you enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _ **I Know What I'm Doing**_

For what felt like the millionth time, Maleficent asked herself what she was doing as she continued to creep through the darkness after Diaval.

Truly, what he chose to do in his own time was none of her concern but she couldn't help being curious as to why he wanted to remain in human form at night.

At first she'd thought nothing of the request, but when she'd seen him slip out of the Moors one evening her curiosity had been piqued.

Hence the late night expedition.

She raised an eyebrow as he paused outside of the clearing containing the small cottage where the beastie lived with the three fairies. She should have known that his promise to remain at her side was too good to be true, clearly he was somehow in cahoots with the three dimwits.

No wonder he disapproved of her pranks.

He studied the cottage for a moment longer before hurrying across the clearing and slipping inside.

Maleficent took a moment to steel herself before she followed, surprised by how much it hurt that he'd betrayed her.

Her brow creased in confusion as she drew closer to the cottage and could hear his voice, it didn't sound like he was speaking with anyone. She hesitated, if she didn't know better she'd say that he was… _singing_.

This she had to see.

Stepping closer to the window she peeped in and caught sight of Diaval pacing the room, gently rocking the baby in his arms.

She cocked her head to the side, surprised to find the scene almost endearing rather than amusing. Snatches of the song drifted through the window as he paced and she stepped closer to the window to listen.

 _If you didn't do, what you wanted to,  
If you only did what everybody told you,  
Who would you be?  
You will always try, you will always fly,  
You will always look a tiger in the eye,  
Take it from me, I see in your eyes,  
There's a movie of dreams,  
See there is more to you than it first seems,  
See you are brighter than all the moonbeams…_

A movement in the corner of the room caught Maleficent's eye as one of the fairies stirred and she swiftly sent a tendril of gold magic in her direction, putting her back to sleep.

Satisfied that the fairies would continue to sleep soundly, her attention drifted back to Diaval and the baby.

… _For when you are quiet, it troubles my mind,  
Though life is sometimes bitter as a lemon rind,  
You have a voice that is one of a kind…_

Maleficent pursed her lips slightly, wondering just _what_ bitterness there could be in the charmed life of the infant he held in his arms.

She was barely aware of her surroundings let alone the bitterness that life could bring.

Unless, of course, one counted the curse.

Her curse.

She looked away, damn Diaval and his ability to get under skin.

 _When it seems so much easier, just to fall,  
Your back to the wall, sick of it all,  
That's when I call you to battle,  
If you didn't fight, if you didn't bite,  
If you didn't wrestle demons in the dead of night  
Who would you be?_

Maleficent froze as she caught his next words and her lip curled in a silent snarl as she glared at him.

He knew she was there.

 _If you didn't sing, if you didn't sting  
Never pulled a feather from an angel's wing  
Do it for me…_

Although his attention remained firmly on the child in his arms the small, knowing smile playing about his lips told a different story.

She narrowed her eyes, she was going to kill him.

 _For you're not the victim the hero will save  
Not quite the model of how to behave  
But you are the words they will write on your grave  
You know_

Suddenly he looked over at the window and caught her eye as he finished his song with a meaningful look.

 _For you light up the darkness you glow  
Don't give up…  
Don't give in…  
Don't let go…_

Maleficent's eyes widened slightly in surprise but it was Diaval who looked away first as he moved to return the baby to her cradle.

Released from his intense gaze, Maleficent backed away from the cottage. She stumbled a little as she turned and walked away, still unsure about what she'd witnessed and what to make of it.

How long had he known she was there? Surely those words hadn't been for the child alone?

"Now I understand why you need me to spy for you," Diaval commented in a low tone, breaking her from her thoughts as he exited the cottage. "You're not very good at it, Mistress," he continued casually as he fell into step beside her, "I've known you were following me since we left the Moors."

Maleficent glanced at him, trying to decide if she was disappointed or relieved that they weren't going to discuss what had just happened. "Vain bird," she said finally, "why would I follow you? I heard noises as I passed the cottage and thought someone was in distress."

Diaval hid an amused smile, "That hurt, Mistress," he informed her with a mock hurt expression, "all birds can sing, even ravens."

Maleficent hid an amused smile of her own, "Despite all evidence to the contrary."

"Aurora didn't complain."

"Aurora can't speak yet."

Diaval pulled a face at her and Maleficent allowed herself a triumphant smirk, before she sobered. "Be careful, Diaval," she said quietly, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know what I'm doing, Mistress," he assured her just as quietly.

Maleficent shot him a sideways glance but said nothing and the pair continued to walk back to the Moors in silence.


End file.
